


Interruptions

by LoliShoNormalizer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breastfeeding, Frottage, Incest, Multi, Normalized Incest, Shotacon, Vaginal Fingering, demon biology, dual-sexed characters, normalized lolisho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliShoNormalizer/pseuds/LoliShoNormalizer
Summary: Sparda and Eva are about to get hot and heavy, when 8-year-old Dante and Vergil interrupt, asking if they can join in
Relationships: Dante/Eva (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hornybraincell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/gifts).



> Don't like the tags? Don't read, and don't bother commenting

Eva shivered as claws ran through her hair. Her husband was, as always, a delight to her senses whether in his human disguise or — as he was now — in his true demon form. Be it claws to scratch tiny bloody lines into her skin, or hot breath and razor-sharp teeth against her pulse, or the tug against her dress…

Wait a minute. All of Sparda's appendages were currently accounted for. The soft tugging could only mean one thing: Dante or Vergil — or both — wanted her attention. Eva sighed, her shoulders sagging from dashed hopes over the promise of some alone time with her demonic hunk of a spouse.

Sparda pulled back, a low rumble that Eva could best describe as _frustrated_ going through his chest. Still, Eva tried to step in before her husband lashed out at the boys. They were far more human than he seemed to realize at times, and she wouldn't have Dante crying because his father raised his voice again. _That_ would be a buzzkill on her mood more than the twins interrupting them.

"Hush, Darling," Eva scolded with a thump to the exoskeleton of Sparda's chest, before turning to see both twins. Dante was shifting from foot to foot, probably anxious that Sparda would shout at them, so Eva knelt down to look her sons in the eye.

"What is it, boys?" She tried not to sound too exasperated, but it was hard when she was already all worked up and ready to fuck.

"I, um…" Dante was still nervous, but Vergil spoke up for his little brother.

"Can we join you?"

Such eager, rambunctious, and _randy_ little boys. Eva couldn't bring herself to be too upset, not when they would both probably drift to sleep afterwards and leave her and Sparda with that alone time they wanted. "Hmm, I don't know…" she teased, hoping to get a reaction from them both. If they were serious about wanting to get off with their parents instead of each other, they had to work for it a little.

"Eva…" Sparda sounded frustrated, or maybe he was warning her just a little bit. He'd been looking forward to this just as much as she had, and was much less patient with matters of sex and romance.

Eva straightened up and rolled her eyes. "You know what? The boys are old enough that Vergil should be able to handle you, don't you think, Sparda?"

It was that suggestion that made her husband pause. Previously, whenever her eldest son begged his father for sex, he only took a couple fingers inside his small pussy at a time. But now? Looking down at Vergil, who had the biggest, widest eyes and was struggling not to bounce on his feet, it seemed clear that he was eager to attempt taking Sparda's cock.

"Please, Father? Can I at least try?"

Sparda's wings lowered, the closest that Eva figured he would get in his demon form to giving up with pure body language alone. "I suppose it's worth a try, yes."

Vergil went to hug Sparda's leg, nuzzling his face into a demonic crotch. Ah, but it was so cute to see a son so affectionate with his father. Eva turned towards Dante, patting his hair with a smile on her face. "And what about you, Dante? What do you want?"

It did not go unnoticed that Sparda led Vergil over to the couch, shifting into his human glamour just a bit so that he didn't ruin the soft leather fabric with his wings. _Again._ But it did give Eva a solid idea of where to sit so that she could still have some closeness with her husband.

"Can I just drink some milk and rub against your leg, Mom?"

Sigh, it wouldn't be quite as satisfying for _her_ as it would be for Dante, but Eva supposed it was the best she'd get for the time being. "Yes, but only if you promise not to cum on my dress again."

Dante's smile was bright enough to light up the room, and it reminded Eva of why she hadn't had the heart to wean him off her breastmilk even so long after she ought to have.

Gathering up her dress and hiking it up to her hips, Eva sat down close enough to Sparda that maybe he could reach over and finger her. Those hopes were, once again, dashed by Dante sitting on her thigh and placing himself between Eva's pussy and Sparda's hands.

Ah well, she knew what a full-grown demon's libido was like, and Eva fully expected Sparda to fuck her into the bed or floor or possibly even the wall at least twice more after he'd finished with fucking Vergil.

Once Dante had crawled into place with his shorts pulled down, he reached up to tug Eva's low-necked dress and bra out of the way. He'd been scolded enough times for being too hasty that Dante was better now at not ripping any of his mother's clothes before wrapping his lips around one of her nipples.

Eva had to admit, at least, that Dante was very good at knowing how to make his mother wet with his mouth against her breasts. She struggled to stay still, knowing that patience was necessary — Dante might be getting better at this, but he still didn't know how to reciprocate the way she might want.

It was a little cute, though, how Eva could feel her youngest son's small cock growing harder against her leg. And his tight little pussy was soaking against her skin, too. All of it made her wetter, and glancing over at Vergil with Sparda's fingers buried deep inside of him was enough to make Eva _shiver_.

She was going to be the only one coming out of this distraction without getting off. Typical of her son's libidos, to heighten enough for them to beg for help _right_ when it was most inconvenient. At home, at the library, going out to the movies, eating out at a restaurant… Insatiable boys.

Then again, Eva wasn't much better, either at their age or her current one. And once these hellions got themselves off, she was going to drag them to bed, tuck them in with a little spell, and demand that Sparda wreck her cunt.

So it was a bit of a surprise, really, for Dante's fingers to reach down between Eva's legs and rub against her damp lingerie. Was he getting curious? Or perhaps more considerate.

Dante's face was flushed red as he pulled away from Eva's left tit, blue eyes looking up at her with adoration even as a trickle of milk ran down his lower lip. He licked it up, nuzzling into his mother's chest even as he tried to reach into her panties with surprisingly deft little fingers.

"Can I help you feel good, Mom?" he whispered, before moving his mouth to Eva's right nipple. A small fang bit down, sending a flood of warmth and wetness to her cunt. More considerate, then.

"I think you're welcome to try, Dante." A little challenge went a long way with him. He got so determined to prove himself, so Eva's taunt should give them both something to look forward to. If not today, then it would pay off in the future.

Those little fingers pushed under Eva's underwear, just as Vergil cried out. The sight of her eldest taking his father's huge, ridged cock, combined with Dante's deft hand against her clit and his mouth on her tit? All of it was enough to draw a soft moan out of her.

Looking over let Eva see Vergil's stomach distending slightly from the length and girth of Sparda's cock. He couldn't take it in _all_ the way just yet, but it was certainly impressive that he could handle what he was. "That's it, Vergil," she heard Sparda's demonic voice rumble. Sometimes it was a little hard to tell, but Eva thought her husband was pleased with the new development.

Vergil seemed to be, because despite the little noise of pain, she could see his slick dripping down the ridges of his father's dick. He was growing up so fast…

And so was Dante, apparently. His fingers dipped into the wetness of Eva's cunt, curling up. They just barely brushed against a sensitive spot, eliciting a shudder and gasp. She hadn't thought Dante's hands could reach in quite that far yet.

But maybe, she could show Dante a little bit more. Normally he just rubbed his cock against her leg, but every so often he asked for more. This time around, Eva thought it would be good to treat him and also teach a little at the same time.

Reaching behind him, Eva encouraged Dante to lift up and allow her to push a couple of her fingers into his sopping wet little cunt. That drew out a quiet moan against her breast, and a bit of grinding against her fingers. Dante didn't always think about it, but he was just as sensitive in his pussy as Vergil was.

And speaking of her eldest, he was making lots of noise right next to her. For that matter, so was Sparda. Vergil's cries were quieter, trying to muffle how good he felt by biting his lower lip and whimpering even as he rode his father's cock with some enthusiasm. His bright red cheeks were too cute, too. But _Sparda's_ noises were pure eroticism in demonic form. A low growl, deep enough to feel rumbling through her chest even from where Eva sat, not quite touching him.

Eva's attention was pulled away by a needy little whine as Dante switched nipples again. This time, he waited a few seconds, panting as milk dripped down his chin and onto her dress. With a soft tsking noise, Eva brought her other hand up to Dante's backside, lightly smacking his bare ass in reprimand.

"How many times have I told you to keep clean when you're drinking my milk, Dante?"

Her son whimpered, rocking his hips even harder between Eva's fingers inside his cunt and his little cock rubbing against her leg. Sigh, it looked like he was starting to enjoy that. She'd have to move on to less physical punishments before too long and just _hope_ that he didn't start developing kinks based on those, too.

"M'sorry, Mommy," he whispered, bringing his fingers up to rub at Eva's clit. And _now_ he was trying to butter her up. If he got her off, maybe she'd go easier on him, was that it?

It might just be working, though, because Dante was learning quickly. Smart, surprisingly observant boy — Eva was so proud of him. Now if only he'd put that to use in his studies instead of playing pranks or trying to get his mother off. Well, okay, maybe Eva could get used to Dante learning how to get her off — that would certainly make his and Vergil's increasingly frequent 'distractions' more pleasant for her.

"Sparda, I think— _mmmh_ — I think our son is trying to be sneaky, getting away from a punishment."

Vergil cried out as Sparda grabbed onto his little hips and pulled down. Her son's little cock squirted such a small amount of cum compared to his father's, which was leaking out regardless of how tight his cunt was around that delightfully ridged cock of Sparda's.

"You're not being too soft on him, are you Eva?" Sparda asked, a thread of amusement in his voice.

Before she could answer, Dante's fingers sped up against her clit, moving in a circular motion that made Eva's back arch against the sofa. She was getting so close, now.

A loud smack followed, and Dante yelped as Sparda spanked his rear end with a clawed hand. It was just enough for Dante to start cumming, with slick gushing around Eva's fingers and his cum staining her leg. His hands slowed down, finally stilling after several moments.

Looks like Eva would have to rely on Sparda to get her off, after all.


End file.
